


We Could Be Immortals

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [100]
Category: Baccano!, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Immortality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The crew of the Adena Avis, the Martillo family, and their comrades were not the only ones to become immortal over the years. There have been others, including a band of individuals who once worked on a cartoon featuring a dancing demon.





	1. Chapter 1

"Our last day in this nightmare," Sammy said happily. "Hallelujah."

"I think we all deserve it," Norman agreed. "Don't know what's going on in Joey Drew's head, and I don't want to know."

"Neither do I," Susie chimed in. "It was cute when he first started calling me Alice, but then it got creepy."

"At least you never actually dated him," said Allison. "What did we ever see in that man?"

Just then, Wally walked in, carrying a couple of bottles. He set them down on the table before turning to Henry.

"Resignation notices turned in, sir!"

"Good." Henry picked up one of the bottles. "By the way, where did you get these?"

"Joey's office," Wally answered. "Seein' as how we're all outta here for good, I thought why not make this the icing on the cake?"

"Damn straight," Sammy said, setting out glasses for everyone.

Soon, everyone else who was leaving had joined them, and they were all pleased by the idea of drinking some of Joey's hidden stash to rub salt in the wound. Before they did so, Henry stood to propose a toast.

"Despite all the bad things we've been through at the studio, there was some good that came out of it. We've engaged in hijinks, made friends, and in some cases, even fallen in love. So while I'm not sorry to be leaving Joey Drew behind, there is someone who deserves to be thanked for bringing us all together."

He raised his glass. "To Bendy."

"To Bendy!"

With that, the group drained their glasses, not knowing what it was they were actually drinking...

(BATIM)

Narrowing his eyes, Murray Hill counted the bottles for the fifth time.

"...fourteen, fifteen, sixteen. Where are the other two?"

There was no mistake. Of the eighteen bottles of Grand Panacea Joey had brewed and stored, two were missing. Chances were they would soon be consumed by whoever had them now--most likely one or more of those who had just left. Not that it mattered--one sip would be enough to make the drinker immortal.

The two of them had been part of a cabal that had received the Grand Panacea back in the 17th century. At the time, their names had been Stanley Wise and Jonah Alberts. Since that time, Joey had absorbed--'devoured' was the term they used--all but three of their former colleagues in his quest for 'full mastery over life and death.'

Murray wasn't sure why Joey hadn't simply devoured him and taken his knowledge, but he was sure there was some reason.

In any case, Murray had been secretly plotting for years to take down Joey, and while he had yet to strike a truly devastating blow, he had won some small victories. Now another had fallen into his lap.

There was no way Murray was going to tell Joey about this. Drew was already in a bad mood from learning just how many of his employees had quit. He didn't need to know they'd taken two bottles of the elixir with them too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy?" Susie sat up, rubbing her forehead. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Sammy admitted. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, then let out a gasp.

"Oh my God!"

Lying no more than a few feet away from them, the body of Norman Polk was slowly pulling itself back together. The memory of being tossed about by the hurricane and being thrown into something hard briefly flashed through Sammy's mind, his eyes widening in shock as he realized what had happened.

"What's going on?"

(BATIM)

"Woohoo!"

Allison let out a delighted cry as she gave another sharp jerk of the wheel, sending the car screeching to the left.

"Allison, you lunatic!" shouted Thomas. "Slow down!"

"Why?" Allison shouted back. "It's not like we can get killed! Besides, I thought you liked racing!"

"Can you at least keep an eye out for anyone who's not immortal?" Grant pleaded, clutching his seatbelt tightly.

"That's what I'm here for," hollered Shawn. "You two just hang on tight!"

With that, Allison out the pedal to the metal, tearing off down the streets of Los Angeles.

(BATIM)

"So lemme get this straight." Wally rubbed his forehead. "That stuff we drank the day we left wasn't alcohol, but some kind of immortality potion? And that's why we haven't aged?"

"That's what Maiza told me," Henry answered. "He believes Joey may have been part of a different group of alchemists than his own, given how he never revealed the full recipe for his version."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Wally admitted. "Joey was always into some weird stuff. Who knows what else he's been up to?"

"Guess that settles it, then." Henry stood up. "I've been wondering whether to accept Joey's invitation to go back. Now I have a reason to do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Cautiously, Henry made his way down the ink-filled hallway, with Bendy, Boris, Alice, and the Butcher Gang following him. While he had yet to find Joey anywhere in this godforsaken building (though he was certain Joey was indeed still present), he now knew there was one other human in the building.

"I still don't understand how you're still alive," Bendy said. "Between all the times I thought I killed you, that time Alice made the elevator crash, and who knows what else..."

"That's why I'm here," Henry explained. "I know a little about what happened to me and my friends, but there are still some unanswered questions."

Rounding a corner, they found a door labeled 'Supply Room 14.' Inside, they found a half-conscious man lying an ink pool surrounded by gears and bits of machinery.

"Murray?"

Weakly lifting his head, Murray Hill smiled in relief upon seeing Henry. "Oh, it's you. Thought Joey had come back to finish me off."

"Guess you're not on his good side no more, huh?" asked Bendy.

"I never was on his side," Murray informed the modified homunculus. "He kept me around as the Igor to his Dr. Frankenstein. Always was a few cels short of a film reel. I've been plotting against him for a long time--even learned to forge Joey's handwriting."

"You sent the letter," Henry realized. "Joey wasn't expecting me at all--that's why he sent the Toons after me."

"But you got them on your side, I notice."

Boris nodded. "Joey may be our creator, but that doesn't mean we like him."

"So when Henry said he could help us, we didn't hesitate to switch sides," Alice said. "Especially when he found Joey's notes, and we learned that we didn't need ink from the machine to survive."

"Or from the clones," Edgar added, making Alice hang her head. Boris squeezed her shoulder gently.

Henry set the axe down briefly, kneeling to hoist Murray onto his shoulders. "Let's find somewhere for you to finish recovering. Then we'll take care of Joey."


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing happily, Susie hummed along with the man on stage. Having heard the original version of 'America,' she could have sang along, but it seemed kind of rude.

"Think the Beatles are going to play here?" Sammy asked, resting his head in her lap.

"Don't think so," she replied sadly. "It's a shame, really--I like their music."

A short distance away, Norman cracked an eye open. "Well, you like Jimi Hendrix? I heard he's gonna play later on."

"Don't worry. We'll wake you if he comes onstage," Thomas said reassuringly.

Nodding his thanks, Norman shut his eye again, determined to get as much sleep as he could, in spite of the music and the rain.

"Can't believe he's sleepin'," Shawn snorted derisively. "He's gonna miss out."

"Yes, well, it's almost nine," Allison reminded him. "Besides, he didn't get much sleep last night."

"I might try and get some sleep myself," Grant agreed.

Just then, Wally rejoined the group, dragging over a freshly restocked cooler. Henry and the Toons followed, the latter clearly enjoying the music.

"Guess who managed to show up after all!"

The others--with the exception of the slumbering Norman--looked over. Several blinked in surprise upon seeing the Toons.

"Let me guess: Joey did it."

Henry nodded. "You're not surprised."

"We've seen some pretty crazy stuff over the years," laughed Susie. "But I'm guessing there's more to the story."

"A lot more," Henry said, sitting down next to Wally and accepting a can of Coca Cola. "I'll tell you all later, though. Right now, I just want to relax and enjoy some music."

"Music's why I'm here," Sammy chuckled. "Just remember: if anybody here offers you something you don't recognize, say no, or you'll spend the next few hours watching your hand move."


End file.
